


Harden Up

by RosieRivendell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRivendell/pseuds/RosieRivendell
Summary: Kyluxhardkinks fill for the following prompt: Hux keeps turning down Kylo's propositions because he has erectile dysfunction and is too ashamed to talk about or acknowledge it. Kylo has rifled around in Hux's mind enough to know all about it and is determined to persuade Hux anyway. Shame and prostate orgasms aplenty, pls!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this does [this amazing prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/153276676318/hux-keeps-turning-down-kylos-propositions-because) some justice! 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://rosierivendell.tumblr.com/)

 

‘Enter.’

 

Looking up at his visitor, Hux is not surprised to find Ren cross the threshold of his quarters. In the recent weeks, they have become… Hux is not sure how exactly to define their alliance. To say the least, it’s certainly friendlier than the antagonism that had previously defined their working relationship. Hux has found Ren is certainly much more useful when Hux is able to subdue him with kind words, and soothing touches. Ren seems to hunger for Hux’s affection, not that the stubborn idiot would ever admit to it.

 

Not that Hux is _too_ forthcoming with his good will. A forced smile or two, an offer to meet and discuss First Order tactics at the end of a shift, a firm touch to the arm in a show of comradery. Out of character, but not out of line. Ren had responded well - not that Hux could read his expression because of that damned mask. However, it was obvious in the instant and significant decrease in incident reports for smashed and burnt console panels and other parts of Hux’s ship that Ren seemed to enjoy destroying so much.

 

These little propensities on Hux’s behalf had come to a head one evening after a shift. Hux had invited Ren back to his quarters. Normally these meetings were stiff and formal. Hux sometimes had a drink; Ren never did, keeping his mask firmly intact. This time was different.

 

Ren had been away on a mission, only returned the previous cycle, and had only been released from the medbay that day. Hux had invited him to discuss the outcomes of the mission.

 

But when Ren had entered, he seemed restless, and excitable, muscles taut under his layers of black. Hux could hear him breathing, uneven, sucking each breath with a rasp through his vocoder as he paced, unspeaking, in Hux’s quarters.

 

Hux had approached him wearily, Ren seeming like some sort of creature ready to strike, and Hux was not willing to be on the receiving end of one of his outbursts.

 

‘Ren, do you need to go back to the medbay? You seem--’ Hux wasn’t sure how to describe Ren’s behaviour without setting him off. Troubled. Unstable. Volatile

 

Ren surprised Hux when he pulled off his mask. Hux had seen Ren unmasked before, had initially been somewhat startled by his youthful face, and underwhelmed by the rest. Ren was gawky looking, every expression easily read on his face. Hux was of the opinion that he needed the mask, otherwise he was an open holobook, that trembling chin and those watery eyes showing every fleeting emotion.

 

Ren clutched the mask against his chest like some sort of safety shield, the leather of his gloves crinkling against the metal in his vice-like grip.

 

‘Hux,’ he whispered. Ren’s real voice was so different to the garbled speech through his mask. Deeper, softer, smoother.

 

‘Will you-- Will you--?’ Ren’s chin trembled. Hux almost wanted to grasp it between his fingers, stop it quivering, and stop him showing his weakness on his open, sloping face.

 

‘What, Ren?’ Hux asked, harsher than he intended.

 

‘I almost died-- on Malachor.’ Ren whispered. Hux almost wanted to roll his eyes at the dramatic statement. He managed to resist.

 

‘Ren, you were hardly more than singed, what are you talking about?’

 

Ren looked away, dropped his eyes from Hux’s to look down at the helmet still grasped between his hands.

 

‘There was something there-- it could disable my ability with the force, I-- there was nothing I could do. It-- it made me think-- what if I died, what if I didn’t make it back?’

 

Ren took a step closer to Hux, eyes flitting back up to meet.

 

‘Hux, will you-- will you give me something? A kiss?’

 

Oh fuck. This is not where Hux thought this evening would end. A kiss. Ren wanted a fucking kiss. He was almost crying in front of him, in his quarters. Ren was supposed to be an undefeatable and unyielding Knight of Ren, and here he was blubbering over a kiss. Or the prospect of a kiss.

 

Hux faced a dilemma. He had never thought about Ren in any romantic or sexual way. His more accommodating nature had been little more than a tool to quell Ren, to be able to take a little more control over the erratic and bad-tempered knight. To reject Ren’s request would be to lose the hard work he had gained over the weeks.

 

He was not totally opposed to Ren’s appeal. Hux was attracted to men, and Ren cut a strong figure in his robes, only a little taller, but much broader than Hux. Ren’s face was-- not totally unattractive. Unsymmetrical, yes, but his full lips were tempting, even if they were attached to that weak chin.

 

But there was something else.

 

This kiss would be the beginning of more. Ren would not be satisfied with only a kiss, it would escalate. Ren was an intense creature, he would seek more of Hux, more which Hux would be unable to deliver. Hux was deeply ashamed of his… inabilities in bed… and had avoided sexual contact after a few embarrassing trysts as a younger man. Ren too would be disappointed, and laugh at Hux, just as those before him. He had tried everything, various questionable aphrodisiacs, some of which had made him ill, or cost a fortune. He wished he could be above the petty tribulations of sex. But he can’t.

 

 

‘Please, Hux,’ Ren pleaded, licking over his lips in nervousness. ‘Just a kiss.’

 

Just a kiss. Hux doubted that very much. But he couldn’t help himself, stepping forward, placing his hands over Ren’s on his helmet to stop them shaking, and pressing a kiss to that damned mouth. Ren had gasped as they made contact, his lips opening just a fraction. Hux started when Ren dropped the helmet with a _thud_ against the steel floor, Ren using his now free hands to wrap around Hux’s waist, draw him closer and deeper.

 

The kiss was wet. Ren was obviously not well practiced, but he was eager, drawing his hands down Hux’s spine as he ran his tongue over Hux’s lip. Ren drew back after a moment, but kept his forehead pressed to Hux’s, reverently whispering ‘ _Hux, Hux_ ,’ like a dying man. Hux managed to extricate himself from Ren’s grasp around his waist. He dipped back in for another kiss, but Hux resisted.

 

‘That’s enough Ren, you said just a kiss,’ Ren was obviously becoming more attached with every moment longer. Hux needed this to stop.

 

‘If you no longer want to discuss the mission, I have work to do,’ he said, pulling the lapels of his jacket back into place after Ren’s roaming hands had unsettled them. Quashing the blush he knew would be growing on his face would take longer. He took a few stilling breaths through his nose, returning to his desk.

 

Ren bent down to scoop his helmet off the floor, pushing it back over his head ungracefully, his own face flushed up to his unfortunately big ears.

 

 

 

The kiss had been a standard week ago. There had been more kisses since then, Hux not able or willing to ward of Ren’s eager ministrations. Hux had begun to enjoy Ren’s kisses, even his wandering hands over his body. But he would come back to himself when he remembered his sexual inadequacies. Whenever he would pull away, blaming work, he could feel Ren’s frustration, and sense him prodding about on the forefront of his mind trying to read what was the cause of Hux’s unwillingness.

 

Tonight seemed to be no different.

 

‘Enter.’

 

Ren stumbles through the threshold, unlatching his mask as he lumbers towards Hux’s desk with his heavy footfalls. He wastes no time pulling Hux from his chair up for a smothering kiss. Hux returns the embrace, almost beginning to enjoy Ren’s intense and slightly forceful manner of kissing. Ren’s hands begin to work at the fastenings on Hux’s uniform jacket, pulling impatiently at the buttons. He manages three, but struggles with the metal hook-clasp at Hux’s neck. Hux pulls away from Ren’s mouth, grasps at Ren’s eager hand to still his unsuccessful disrobing attempt.

 

‘Ren, stop trying to undress me.’

 

‘Hux, I want you-- so bad-- please, let me--’ Ren keeps trying to pull at Hux’s jacket, slipping his fingers inside the slightly unfastened placket, wriggling around in an attempt to find some skin.

 

‘No, Ren, stop it.’

 

Ren pulls back, finding Hux’s tone demanding enough to finally listen.

 

‘You’re doing it again. Why do you keep making me stop? I can tell you-- you like this too.’ His dark eyes search Hux’s, as though he may find the answer written in his irises. Hux is far more in control than that, even with a knight pawing at his chest.

 

‘I-- I can’t give you what you want, Ren.’ Hux was tired of avoiding the issue, he’d rather Ren reject him and get over it, they can go back to being emotionless and taciturn, back to what they were before.

 

‘What-- what Hux?’ Ren’s dark, thin brows knit in confusion.

 

‘I--’ Hux can’t bring himself to say it. So when he feels Ren prod questioningly at his mind, he lets him in.

 

Hux can’t watch Ren’s face as he sorts through Hux’s mind; the embarrassment, the shame, the feelings of utter inadequacy.

 

He tenses as he feels Ren place a hand on his cheek, bracing himself against the harsh, biting words that would come next.

 

‘Hux-- it’s not-- it’s not that bad.’ Ren stutters. He sounds shocked, but not mocking.

 

That was the last thing Hux expected to hear.

 

‘I mean, I still want you, Hux. Even though--’ Ren strokes his thumb over Hux’s cheekbone. It was more than Hux could bear, Ren’s acceptance and tenderness almost as bad as rejection.

 

Hux pulls away fully now, out of Ren’s grasp.

 

‘That’s it Ren, get out, I don’t want to talk about it.’ Hux buttons up his jacket again, avoiding Ren’s gaze.

 

‘But Hux--’

 

‘Out, Ren. I’m serious.’

 

Ren pulls his helmet back on, stomping out the way he came.

 

**

 

The next time Ren attempts to persuade him, he pulls him into a goddamn cleaning cupboard, hands fumbling over Hux’s chest, fingers searching along the waistband of his trousers.

 

‘Ren, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? I’m on duty for fuck’s sake--’

 

‘I don’t care Hux, I don’t care that you can’t get it up, I just want you so bad, there’s so much we can still do, I’ll still make you feel so good, so good Hux.’ Ren babbles like a man possessed, pressing kisses into Hux’s cheeks, down his neck muttering, ‘so good, Hux.’

 

‘Ren, it’s not going to happen. I can’t-- you wouldn’t be happy.’

 

‘I’d be happy, Hux, just to see you, to see your soft pink skin, to see all of you, to touch you and taste you everywhere.’ Ren pulls at the tight neck of Hux’s jacket, pressing his lips against the sliver of newly exposed skin.

 

Hux can’t help but imagine how nice it would be, to be open with another person, he still enjoys sex even if he can’t be fully involved. Ren obviously wants to, and it would be very nice to have Ren moaning about, to feel his muscles and strength without clothes in the way.

 

‘I-- I’ll think about it.’ Hux stammers, distracted by Ren’s lips tugging at the skin of his throat. ‘Ren, stop that, you’ll leave a mark-- Ren!’ Ren clamps down with his teeth, not particularly hard, but enough to leave indents on Hux’s delicate skin. Hux tugs him off with a sharp pull to his hair.

 

Ren pulls away, traces his fingers over the mark. Hux smacks Ren’s fingers away with the back of his hand before skin can touch skin.

 

‘Don’t push it Ren, I said I’d think about it,’ he warns, tugging at his collar to try to cover Ren’s markings, and storming from the room without a backwards glance at Ren.

 

**

 

He comms Ren that evening. He’s been thinking about Ren’s proposition. He’s actually vaguely excited by the idea of intimacy with Ren. It could be enjoyable. At the very least, Ren can fuck him and come, and then that can be the end of the issue.

 

Hux: My quarters, 2100.

 

Ren is not late, which is a good start. He does, however, come in without knocking.

 

‘You want to, Hux?’ Ren says breathlessly, barely having removed his frightful mask. ‘You’ve-- thought about it?’

 

‘Yes, I have. I am-- not opposed to the idea.’

 

Ren barrels over to Hux’s desk, pulling him from his chair and crowding him onto his desk. ‘I’ll make it good Hux, I promise,’ Ren murmurs, pressing kisses onto Hux’s throat.

 

‘Stop stop.’ Hux says, pushing at Ren’s shoulders. ‘Not here. In-- in my room.’

 

Hux leads the way through a door on the left. Hux’s room is very sparse; a double bed, a dresser, a bedside table.

 

Ren reaches forward to undress Hux, but he stops him with a wave of his hand.

 

‘No, no, I’d rather do it myself. You’ll probably rip something.’ Hux says. He doesn’t want Ren tearing at his clothes. He needs to be able to set the pace, for the moment.

 

Ren nods, throat bobbing in anticipation as Hux slowly unbuttons and unclasps his stiff uniform jacket, shrugging it off to reveal his grey sleeveless undershirt. Hux pulls it off over his head, exposing his thin, pale chest. _Thin as a slip of paper,_ his father had called him. Hux moved to undo his trousers before hesitating, looking up at Ren. ‘You-- you should strip, too.’

 

Ren nods quickly, like he’d only just remembered that he too needed to be naked. Hux watches him as he divulges himself of his black layers, boots, belt, tunic, sleeves, undershirt, trousers, tossing them carelessly on the floor. He isn’t wearing underwear.

 

‘Ren, that’s filthy.’ Hux says, aroused nonetheless at the prospect that Ren stomps around his ship with that _thing_ dangling between his thick thighs.

 

Ren is totally naked now, a specimen of strength, muscling curling around thick thighs, up to his broad shoulders, skin dotted with dark moles. A physique to be proud of, and admired. Hux thinks of his own ribs, pressing against his skin, bony shoulders that were hardly able to take the weight of his pack during training at the academy, and a stomach that is always slightly rounded and soft regardless of how many sit-ups Hux does.

 

Ren jolts Hux from his misery spiral, steeping forward with a smirk to finger the waistband of Hux’s trousers. Hux nods, allowing Ren to take the reins. Ren drops to his knees, managing to locate the zipper on the inside leg of each of Hux’s boots, and yanks them off. Hux almost groans at the unceremonious way Ren tosses them over his shoulder, not even bothering to zip them back up to retain their shape. Still in his kneeling position, Ren pulls at Hux’s waistband with his big fingers, undoing the button and the fly, and pulling them down Hux’s slim hips. Hux kicks them off from where they have pooled around his feet.

 

Hux is almost knocked backwards when Ren launches forward, nuzzling his face into Hux’s thighs and groin.

 

‘Ren, what the fuck are you doing?’ Hux asks, trying to stop his voice shaking.

 

‘Hux, you’re so soft, fuck.’ Ren grips at the back of Hux’s thighs, pressing that ungainly large nose into the pale, yielding flesh of Hux’s thighs. Hux only just supresses a yelp when Ren mouths at Hux’s cock through the grey material of his briefs.

 

‘Ren, don’t, you know it doesn’t--’ he protests, pushing at Ren’s head.

 

‘But it still feels good, doesn’t it?’ Ren asks, blinking up through his dark eyelashes, before licking a long stripe up the front of Hux’s briefs.

 

Fuck, Ren is right, it does feel good. His cock even twitches in agreement. It often does start out promising, but fails to last. Ren hooks his fingers in the top of Hux’s briefs, pulls them down just a fraction to expose Hux’s ginger pubic hair and the root of his penis. He hadn’t bothered to tidy up his pubic hair, so it’s a bit messy. Hux feels a stab of embarrassment at his disarray, but Ren takes that treacherous tongue and licks across his hair, nuzzles into it. Moans.

 

He tugs down Hux’s briefs to his ankles and takes Hux’s whole cock into his mouth.

 

‘Ren, stop, it’s not worth it, it won’t-- won’t--’

 

‘I know, Hux,’ Ren mumbles. ‘Just enjoy it.’

 

Hux tries to relax, tries to stop worrying about his performance abilities, just enjoy the warm, wet feeling of Ren’s mouth around his flaccid penis. Ren, by comparison, is very hard. His cock hangs heavy and red between his bent legs.

 

He needs this to stop, just needs Ren to fuck him, to return Ren’s acceptance, pay him back for not laughing at Hux, put them on even ground, and then Hux can get back in control of the situation.

 

‘Ren, just fuck me will you?’

 

Hux pulls away, and moves towards the bed, trying to hide his shaking legs from Ren. He’s embarrassed by his unsteadiness, by his soft spit-slick cock hanging between trembling thighs, by the sheer size of Ren in comparison to himself. He grabs the lubricant bottle from the bedside dresser, positions himself on the bed, goes to spread some on his fingers--

 

‘Wait, Hux, let me?’

 

‘Ren--’ Hux starts to protest, but Ren grabs the bottle from his hand, ‘please, Hux-- let me do it.’

 

Hux isn’t thrilled at the prospect of Ren’s large clumsy fingers spreading him open, but Ren seems to really want this, and Hux isn’t one to back down from a challenge. He needs to make this as streamline as possible, needs to satisfy Ren to repay him for looking past his inabilities, for still wanting to fuck him even though he is weak and incapable.

 

Hux positions himself on his knees, face pressed into his pillow to hide the blush that’s threatening to spread down his neck, and to stop Ren hear him when he starts moaning and whining. Ren runs his stupidly big hands over Hux’s bare backside, spreading them apart, and pressing his thumb down Hux’s crack, down over his hole to the back of his balls.

 

Hux turns his head to the side. ‘For fuck’s sake Ren, hurry up.’

 

Ren pulls his hand away, and Hux turns his face back into the pillow. He almost turns back to Ren when he doesn’t hear the _pop_ of the lubricant bottle cap.

 

‘Ren, what are you-- _ah!’_

 

Ren buries his fucking face between Hux’s cheeks, tongue pressing into his hole. Hux can feel Ren’s too-long hair brushing against his arse, his idiotic big nose poking into his crack, and his fucking _tongue--_

 

‘Ren, that’s fucking filthy, what the-- oh god, Ren!’ Hux is trying not to writhe around underneath Ren. It’s not that it feels particularly orgasmic, it’s rather wet and probing, and Ren is forceful. But it’s the concept, that Ren’s mouth is latched to his arsehole, his tongue prodding… and the _noises._

 

Then, before he knows it, Ren is sliding a slick finger into his hole. It aches a little, it’s been longer than Hux would care to remember since anything other than his own much slimmer fingers were inside him. Ren adds another and _oh fuck_ that’s a stretch. But Ren seems to be trying to be gentle, he doesn’t force them into Hux as he half expected. Instead, his thrusts increase in depth each time, slowly working Hux open, until he’s almost at the second knuckle.

 

‘Ren, will you just fuck me already?’ Hux grits from between his teeth, trying to make his voice sounds much steadier than it actually is. He doesn’t succeed, his words sound more like begging than an order. He had expected Ren to just fuck him and leave, not to even try to-- to _pleasure_ him.

 

Ren halts his fingers. ‘Hux, will you just shut up and fucking enjoy this?’ Just as he says that, he presses his fingers in further, searching, until-

 

‘Ah Ren what the fuck?! Oh fuck, oh--!’

 

Ren’s fingers have found what they’re looking for, rubbing hard against Hux’s prostate. Hux can’t stop the whimper that escapes his throat, especially when Ren reaches around and starts massaging Hux’s balls with his other hand.

 

Hux looks down between his shaking thighs, and can hardly believe the long drip of precome leaking from his still soft cock down onto the sheets. In fact, Hux can feel himself coming undone quickly, tension coiling in his gut that he hasn’t felt for a very long time.

 

‘Ren, I’m oh-- oh FUCK Ren!’ Hux sobs into the crook of his elbow. After years of not achieving an orgasm, or even attempting to, Hux feels like he’s been hit with a fucking freighter. He can feel actual tears in his eyes, as he silently screams into his pillow. He had expected it to be difficult to come, but it had all happened embarrassingly fast. His ejaculate streaks onto the sheets with alarming volume, continuing to spill for longer than expected. His thighs give out, and he collapses down onto his own muck with a cry when Ren’s fingers are suddenly removed from him.

 

Ren grabs his hip, pushes him over onto his back. Hux is boneless under Ren’s strength. Ren brackets Hux’s hips with his thighs, tugging furiously at his own penis.

 

‘Fuck Hux that was so good. Wish I could have seen your face, would have looked so good oh fuck-- Hux, you’re so-- so-- AH.’ Ren comes onto Hux’s belly, already smeared with his own half-dry semen. Hux is way too spaced to care about the mess, which would normally drive him crazy. Before he knows it, Ren is licking up his own come from Hux’s belly and chest, before collapsing on top of him with a moan.

 

‘You’re disgusting,’ Hux breathes, but his voice doesn’t carry any malice. The fingers carding through Ren’s hair probably ruin any hostility in the remark.

 

‘You’re definitely not sleeping here-- Ren? You can’t possibly be asleep already.’ Hux asks, prodding Ren’s shoulder.

 

Ren turns his head from where it had been buried in Hux’s neck. ‘If you let me sleep here, we could do round 2 in the morning.’

 

‘Fine,’ says Hux, rolling from underneath Ren’s big body, and onto his side, away from Ren. ‘But you keep to your side of the bed. And if you steal all the blanket, you’re a dead man.’

 

Ren doesn’t reply, just scoots over so he’s spooning Hux, pulling his back flush against his chest, holding him in place with a thick arm.

 

‘Fuck you Ren,’ Hux mumbles from beneath his blanket, too spent to put up a fight.

 

‘Lights zero percent.’


End file.
